Beautiful Disaster
by AnInkTears
Summary: Cela faisait plus de deux jours que ses toussotements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que Mikasa Ackerman négligeait sa santé. rivamika side!eremika
1. She's sick

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je me permets de poster ici ma fan fiction du pairing Levi/Mikasa, j'ai été très absente dans l'écriture ces derniers mois j'ai donc décidé de reprendre aujourd'hui en postant depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps une fan fiction. J'essaierais au maximum de garder le caractère original des personnages. Le nom de la fanfiction fait très cliché genre oulala c'est trop une histoire touchante mais non je suis juste une amatrice et j'essaie donc désolé pour ceux qui s'attendent à voir de la poésie dans mes textes :((**

 **ABOUT : Canon au | Rating: T/M**

 **\+ dans ce chapitre : 1781 mots | Rating: K+**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN : She's sick**

* * *

Elle tousse. Une, deux, puis trois fois.

"Tu vas bien ?" La question était posée naturellement.

"Oui" La réponse ne l'était pas.

Attraper un rhume à cette époque n'était pas étonnant. En mourir non plus. Chez les bataillons d'explorations, tout était mit en place pour avoir une bonne hygiène de vie: toilettes et douches étaient obligatoires pour tout soldats en fin de service. On demandait même à ce que les vêtements et équipements soient changés et nettoyés fréquemment part une équipe qui se passait le relai chaque semaine. Mais personne n'était jamais complètement à l'abris de quoi que ce soit, pas dans un monde comme celui-ci.

Pourtant cela faisait plus de deux jours que ses toussotements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que Mikasa Ackerman négligeait sa santé.

Elle même ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, et honnêtement, elle s'en préoccupait peu. Du moment qu'elle pouvait encore pratiquer ses entraînements, devenir plus forte et protéger Eren, ce n'était pas un rhume qui allait l'abattre.

C'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Jusqu'au jour où, en descendant les quelques marches pour rejoindre son escouade à table lors du self, elle trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Eren et Armin furent les premiers à venir à son secours.

"Elle est brulante" Constata Armin après avoir posé sa main sur son front

Eren était plus qu'inquiet de voir Mikasa évanouie, _merde merde merde_ , il savait pourtant qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

D'autres soldats vinrent la rejoindre, aidant les deux cadets à la porter jusque dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

* * *

Levi détacha les yeux de son bureau, soudainement intéresser par l'information que venait de lui apporter un soldat, celui-ci le regarda curieusement

"On parle bien d'Ackerman ?"

"Oui, elle est tombée inconsciente hier soir"

"Elle est malade ?"

"Elle montre les symptômes d'un rhume caporal, peut-être même d'une fièvre"

Il ne fallu pas la fin de la phrase pour qu'il ne se lève et s'avança vers la porte de son bureau

"Avant de fermer à clefs tu nettoieras les étagères" Consigna-t-il en jetant les clefs de son bureau au soldat

"Oui Caporal"

"Cette stupide gosse, à force de travailler ses stupides abdos jusqu'à pas d'heures sans repos, voila ce qui arrive" C'était des reproches et pourtant, cela sonnait comme un soupir.

Ainsi Levi quitta la pièce, ses pas faisant échos dans les couloirs. Il marchait à un rythme régulier et habituel. Pourtant, son esprit pensait à quelque chose d'inquiétant. Se perdant dans ses pensées il finit presque par se mordre la lèvre. En arrivant à l'étage du dessous, celui réservé aux nouvelles recrues il cessa de trop réfléchir à la vue de la dizaine de personnes qui s'étaient amassés devant la chambre de la jeune Ackerman, tous plus curieux les uns que les autres de connaître l'état de santé de la soldate. Plus Levi se rapprochait plus le boucan se faisait entendre et les pas du soldat n'étaient plus qu'un parasite mêlé au reste. Rien que de voir ce monde l'agaçait. Dès qu'ils virent le Caporal arriver tous se turent d'un coup comme s'il venait de les rendre muets, des regards s'échangèrent et ils s'écartèrent au fur et à mesure que Levi avança lui laissant le passage et l'accès à l'entrée de la chambre de la jeune fille. Les pensées étaient partagées à propos de l'arriver du Caporal mais dans l'ensemble tous se demandaient si lui aussi était venu prendre des nouvelles de la soldate qui valait cent soldats.

Lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qui l'interpella fut la jeune soldate, allongée sur un lit et semblait inconsciente, son visage était éclairé par un rayon du matin qui traversait la fenêtre. Avant de faire un pas de plus, le chef d'escouade lança un regard aux soldats qui s'étaient réassemblés pour assister à la scène, ceux-ci déguerpirent pour de bon aussitôt qu'ils croisèrent son regard. _Bien_. Levi s'approcha continuant d'observer son visage, ignorant Eren qui venait de l'appeler, il l'a fixait, son visage était en sueur et la serviette humide posée sur son front ne semblait pas faire effets.

"T'es dans un putain de sale état Mikasa" Constata-t-il

"Caporal, vous êtes venu..." Dit Eren, cette fois-ci, Levi se retourna

La mine du jeune garçon était pathétique

"Un soldat est venu m'en informer ce matin. Depuis quand est-elle malade ?"

"Un peu plus de trois jours maintenant...Et elle est inconsciente depuis hier soir..." Répondit le jeune garçon

"Stupide gosse." Gronda-t-il "Le règlement indique pourtant bien que si un soldat tombe malade celui-ci doit le signaler des le premier jour, pas attendre de tomber inconscient, si elle compte se réveiller dans son cercueil dans ce cas la c'est réussit"

"Caporal..." Eren n'avait pas les mots pour la défendre, normal il ne pouvait, il savait très bien que son supérieur avait raison.

Mikasa avait accomplit, ces derniers jours, des entraînements de plus en plus intensifs, elle continuait de porter ridiculement cette écharpe alors que le temps en faisait fondre certains et pratiquait dehors, en plein soleil. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant de la voir tomber malade, le plus inquiétant était le fait qu'elle se soit négligée elle-même.

"Armin, apportes-moi un flacon d'huile d'olive du bureau d'Hange, précise que c'est moi qui l'ordonne"

Le dit Armin sursauta presque. Le Caporal chef demandait à ce qu'on lui apporte un flacon d'huile, mais pourquoi ?

"Entendu" Le jeune blond s'exécuta tout de même, quittant la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire Caporal ?" Demanda curieusement Eren, lui aussi surpris de la demande de son supérieur

"J'vais faire en sorte à ce que Mikasa crève pas dans son lit" Il soupira avant d'ajouter "L'escouade serait un peu dans la merde sans elle"

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire et regarda Eren qui semblait le fixer depuis qu'il insinuait lui porter un traitement pour la guérir, une étincelle venait de briller dans ses yeux. Voir son caporal se proposer en aide pour sauver son amie était un geste dont Eren était très reconnaissant mais Levi n'y fit pas vraiment attention et reconcentra son regard sur la jeune fille... Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer, ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes, illuminées par ce rayon de Soleil qui avait, vraisemblablement, décidé de jouer des tours au chef d'escouade puisque celui-ci, sentit son esprit complètement envouté par ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux. Elle était pourtant dans un état délicat, un désastre même, ses cheveux collaient son visage. Ses paupières tremblaient. Sa respiration faisait échos dans la pièce. Un magnifique désastre qui brillait devant lui.

Eren avait remarqué aussi.

"Tenez, le flacon d'huile"

Armin venait de faire son entrée, les deux garçons étaient surpris de la rapidité d'Armin. Eren observa le caporal se lever pour saisir le flacon et le poser sur la table de nuit près du lit de la malade.

Armin regarda curieusement Eren, comme s'il avait assister à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir, mais les deux cadets redirigèrent leur esprit vers leur supérieur qui retroussait ses manches. Un regard s'échangea entre le blond et le brun, se demandant mutuellement ce qu'il allait bien faire à leur précieuse amie.

Levi se pencha alors soudainement sur la jeune Ackerman, retira la serviette mouillée qui n'était d'aucune utilité et, étrangement à en couper le souffle à Eren, commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise.

"Caporal qu'est-ce que vous─" Armin donna un coup de coude à Eren

Le caporal ouvrit les deux premiers boutons exposant ainsi tout le haut de sa poitrine, puis il saisit le flacon et en versa sur ses mains, et commença à l'appliquer sur le coup de la jeune soldate. C'était connu, l'huile d'olive avait des bienfaits exceptionnels et surprenants, elle soulage les douleurs et hydrate naturellement la peau. Néanmoins celle-ci se faisait rare, la seule membre du bataillon d'exploration à en posséder était Hange. Levi se remercia de s'être souvenu qu'elle en possédait.

"Un massage..." Chuchota Armin à lui-même pendant que le l'autre cadet venait tout juste de saisir ce qu'il faisait.

C'était assez...Inhabituel de voir le caporal chef Levi faire ce genre d'action, jamais ils ne pensaient qu'il prendrait autant soin des membres de son escouade...de Mikasa en particulier.

Il était penché, concentré, appliquait délicatement l'huile avant de la masser le long de son coup jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine pour que celle-ci pénètre bien son corps. Puis remontait jusqu'au dessous de son menton et continuait à masser, délicatement ou le plus délicatement qu'il pouvait. Levi ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais continuait de fixer Mikasa, elle qui pouvait le tuer d'un seul regard lors du tribunal d'Eren était exposée si fragile ici. L'ambiance que son corps même dégageait semblait chétif. Ses lèvres étaient dangereusement proches de son visage. Un magnifique désastre.

Eren remarqua pour la deuxième fois, il ne savait pas quel était se sentiment mais il voulait que le Caporal arrête...qu'il arrête quoi ? Aucune idées, il voulait simplement qu'il arrête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un changement dans le visage de son amie.

Délicatement, Mikasa ouvrit les yeux, peinant à cause du rayon de Soleil qui l'aveuglait. Levi lui, ne le remarqua pas et continua d'appliquer l'huile sur son coup de manière un peu plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ses lèvres bouger, il s'arrêta, remontant à son visage pour voir s'il ne venait pas de rêver

"C...Capor...al..?"

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! J'essaierais de garder ce rythme en terme de mots par chapitres, n'oubliez pas que si vous avez le temps pour lire, vous avez aussi le temps pour laisser un petit message, peu importe son contenu (critique etc) du moment que c'est en rapport avec le chapitre. Je sais que ce couple n'est pas très populaire mais je l'adore alors je partage avec vous hehe**


	2. She feels

**yooo me voila avec tutudum la suite ! Au fait petite anecdote: l'idée du massage à l'huile d'olive m'est venu parce que... on me l'a appliqué, genre y'a plus de trois semaines maintenant j'étais grave malade et une tante à moi m'a appliqué ce massage et wow même si après j'avais encore de la fièvre c'était vraiment soulageant (info complètement inutile aha)**

 **\+ dans ce chapitre : 1493 mots | Rating: T**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX : She feels**

* * *

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. En fait, elle ne se sentait pas tout court. C'était une sensation étrange, entre le sommeil et le conscient, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas éveillée mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas morte. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses pensées étaient vagues. Que'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle se sentait au chaud, parfois au froid, parfois même la température de son corps lui paraissait inexistante. C'était un sentiment bien trop étrange, assez même pour lui rappeler des souvenirs de son enfance. Cette sensation d'inquiétude, de ne pas savoir où elle était, d'avoir chaud, froid, de se sentir nue, d'avoir mal. Toutes ces sensations elle les avait déjà connues.

Des heures passèrent, ses sens commençaient à lui revenir petit à petit, elle se sentait endormie, elle souhaitait se réveiller, elle voulait se réveiller.

Rien à faire, son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Des minutes passèrent, Mikasa avait l'impression que si elle ne se réveillait pas maintenant elle dormira pour l'éternité. Puis, une nouvelle sensation: des mains, deux mains qui la touche. Elle le sait, elle le sent. L'ambiance lui semblait étrangère, pourtant le corps lui semblait familier. C'est alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur s'emparât d'elle, toute la partie du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à son coup était comme...apaisée. C'était relaxant, soulageant mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, son corps lui-même semblait ne plus lui appartenir et répondait à ces mains étrangères. Il y avait aussi cette chaleur, cette respiration qui n'était pas la sienne et qui venait doucement caresser son visage, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. Cette sensation était complètement différente de celle qu'elle éprouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Mikasa se sentait revenir à elle-même.

Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux, mais elle n'y voyait rien, seulement un rayon lumineux qui l'aveuglait, puis, lentement elle commençait à apercevoir une forme qui lui semblait familière, c'était un humain, penché vulgairement sur elle, elle le distinguait vaguement et pourtant elle sut le reconnaitre. C'était son caporal chef Levi. Les mains qui la massait appartenaient au caporal chef Levi.

Elle leva alors doucement les yeux et rencontra les siens, il était près, vraiment, trop près. Mikasa ne comprenait pas encore toute la situation mais si elle savait une chose c'était bien que c'était embarrassant et son supérieur s'en rendit vite compte car son visage pâle passa au rouge à une vitesse incroyable, il retira alors ses mains, se redressant, lui laissant le temps de saisir toutes les informations. En les baissant, elle constata que le haut de sa chemise était ouverte et que par conséquent toute la partie du haut de sa poitrine était exposée. Un "Ah" s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. C'était vraiment gênant pour elle. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

"Mikasa" S'écria presque Eren dans un soulagement de la voir reprendre conscience

Le brun s'approcha du lit, sans même y prêter attention il venait de bousculer son supérieur qui s'écarta. La jeune soldate ne saisissait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans son lit dans un tel état. Elle ferma les boutons de sa chemise et leva les yeux vers son ami d'enfance et le vit esquisser un sourire. Mikasa ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il lui sourit ainsi mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre en souriant aussi.

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passe hier ?" Demanda Armin en rejoignant son ami, Mikasa venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Son dernier souvenir remontait à hier, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son équipe pour diner. Et puis plus rien. Elle répondit par un timide "non, pas vraiment"

"Tu te sens comment ?" Questionna aussi Eren qui voulait savoir si elle avait conscience de son état malade

"Je ne sais pas... Hier je crois que j'avais un horrible mal de gorge mais..." Elle lança un regard vers Levi et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait cesser de la fixer "ça c'est apaisé..."

"Dans ce cas la tu peux remercier le Caporal! C'est lui qui t'as massé pour appaiser la douleur"

La jeune Ackerman passa sa main sur son coup, c'était donc ca cette sensation.

"Pas le temps pour vos bêtises." Commença Levi en se rapprochant du trio "Mikasa t'as été stupide en te négligeant et regarde ce que ça t'as coûté, t'as envie de crever ?"

"Je me sens mieux. Caporal" ça réponse était sèche, elle n'avait pas apprécié le ton qu'il avait employé.

Levi plissa des yeux, "Menteuse" avait-il envie de lui répondre mais la présence d'Eren et d'Armin lui en empêchait, il savait que ces deux la s'inquiéteraient encore plus mais Levi savait, il avait vu son visage à ce moment là. Elle souffrait.

"Si c'est-ce que tu dis, dans ce cas là avant midi t'iras faire les corvées"

"Caporal chef, Mikasa à besoin de repos" S'interposa Eren, surpris par l'ordre que venait de lui donner Levi

"Le repos c'est pour ceux qui crèvent au lit, mais c'est pas c'que tu veux Mikasa, pas vrai ?"

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre. Laissant Armin et Eren presque frustrés de la dureté du Caporal, lui qui venait de lui administrer un massage soulageant la douleur qu'elle éprouvait venait de lui donner des corvées à faire dans la même journée.

Quittant la pièce, il ferma la porte derrière lui, hésita un instant, puis l'échos de ses pas fut le seul bruit qui résonna dans les couloirs.

* * *

La jeune Ackerman toujours allongée dans son lit, seule ─Eren et Armin avaient quitté la pièce pas moins d'une heure après le départ du Caporal; réfléchissait énormément à propos de ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux par rapport à hier, le massage de Levi à bien fait effet. Mikasa se rappela alors du souffle de son supérieur sur son visage pendant qu'elle dormait, de ses mains, de cette agréable sensation qui la soulageait, elle se sentait flotter. Elle se sentait...Bien.

La soldate secoua la tête se forçant d'oublier ces étranges pensées. Elle ignorait quelle heure il pouvait bien être mais de son instinct elle devina que le Soleil n'était pas loin de son zénith et qu'il était donc temps d'aller accomplir ces taches que Levi lui avait confié ce matin même.

Mikasa posa alors un pied à terre, et, au moment même où elle posa l'autre et se leva, une horrible migraine la frappa, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle tenta de marcher. Son bien être de ce matin n'était que superficiel et éphémère, mais Mikasa était vraiment malade. Néanmoins elle continua d'ignorer les plaintes et douleurs de son corps et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre, ses yeux dirigés vers le sol elle toussa avant de tenir la poignée et la tira. Surprise. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

"Sérieusement Mikasa."

Si la pitié était quelque chose qu'il avait, alors Levi l'aurait surement regardé avec.

Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre, son visage pâle, son regard était d'un pathétique pourtant ses yeux, ses yeux brûlaient d'une rage, d'une frustration: celui de ne pas pouvoir accomplir le moindre pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, s'en était frustrant, elle, Mikasa Ackerman, la soldate qui valait plus de cent soldats réunit ne pouvait à peine tenir debout.

"…"

Levi haussa un sourcil, elle venait de dire quelque chose mais sa voix elle-même peinait à se faire entendre. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas avoir entendus ce qu'elle venait de dire elle tenta une seconde fois

"Je..." Elle se tenait à la poignée de la porte, ses jambes tremblaient "...Ah"

Sa jambe trébucha lorsqu'elle tenta de faire un pas en avant, Mikasa se voyait déjà à terre lorsqu'un bras la retint, de justesse Levi la rattrapa par le bras et l'aida à se redresser leur regard se croisèrent aussi tôt que la jeune soldate l'évita, elle se mordit la lèvre de sa propre frustration. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide, elle ne voulait pas de son aide.

Elle était un désastre.

Levi soupira "Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te rends comptes que tu t'es mise dans un merdier"

Il s'avança, la tenant toujours part le bras et soudain, Mikasa ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds, non... ses pieds, ses jambes étaient en l'air par-dessus l'épaule de son Caporal chef, son torse ainsi que sa tête étaient du côté de son dos. Mikasa n'en revenait pas, il avait osé. La jeune Ackerman commença alors à se débattre, évidement ses forces n'étant plus elle abandonna et s'en remit à ce qu'elle avait de mieux : sa bouche.

"Si vous ne me lâcher pas maintenant Caporal je jure que je vais─"

"Que tu vas quoi gamine ? T'es même pas capable de tenir sur tes putains de jambes que tu veux te confronter à quelqu'un ? A ton supérieur ?"

Elle se tut et se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit, où il l'a déposa assise.

* * *

 **Bon pour ce chapitre j'avoue avoir l'impression que la transition Mikasa apaisée → Mikasa frustrée et de nouveau se frite contre Levi ne me satisfait pas beaucoup hmm. En tous cas j'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain ;))**


	3. He's strange

**blablabla amusez-vous en lisant! ce chapitre est spécialement un peu plus long (dédicace à justSimpleThings tkt t'as vus)**

 **\+ Dans ce chapitre : 2291 mots | Rating : T (pour le langage)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS : He's strange**

* * *

Le silence avait prit place dans la pièce et Mikasa ne cessait de se demander pourquoi est-ce que Levi était revenu et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait donné comme tache de faire les corvées si c'était pour ensuite la ramener de nouveau dans son lit. Levi lu facilement dans son regard qu'elle se posait des questions à propos de sa présence. Lui aussi s'en posait des questions.

"Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser bouger le cul dans un état pareil, regardes-toi."

Mikasa toussa et il prit place en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

"Bien sur que je savais que t'en serais pas capable, c'était juste pour que t'en prennes conscience toi-même" Continua-t-il

"Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre des décisions pour m─" La soldate avait finie par oser répondre entre deux toussotements mais se fit rapidement couper.

"Si ça l'est. C'est mon rôle même. Je suis le capitaine et je prends donc des décisions, que ce soit en mission ou au camp. C'est quelque chose que tu te dois comprendre."

Il lui lança un regard droit dans les yeux et la vit réagir à son court discours. Elle se mordit la lèvre, en se remémora la fois où il lui avait ordonné de rester en retrait face au titan féminin et qu'elle avait fini par désobéir, ce qui avait coûter une blessure plus ou moins grave au caporal. Ah. C'est vrai, c'était elle qui était la fautive de sa blessure et à cause d'elle, le caporal-chef n'avait pas pu participer à la capture d'Annie. Mikasa lança un discret regard vers sa cheville blesser, depuis le retour de l'expédition, la soldate n'avait remarqué aucun signe de faiblesse de Levi ─Mise à part le fait qu'il lui avait été interdit de participer à la mission qui consistait à capturer Annie, peut être parce qu'il n'en souffrait pas, où tout du moins qu'il ne le faisait pas savoir. Levi comprit très vite ce à quoi elle pensait.

"Taches de ne pas refaire les mêmes conneries Mikasa, tu es une soldate importante et qui excelle dans tout les domaines requis" Il la vit relever la tête "Mais ton comportement de sale gosse entêtée est un handicape"

La jeune Ackerman resta muette réalisant ce que son supérieur venait de lui dire. Elle n'en revenait pas, non seulement elle se faisait complimenter par son Caporal chef sur lequel elle a jurer rendre la monnaie de sa pièce un jour, mais en plus ce n'était pas ironique. Au contraire c'était dit sur un ton sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais crus pouvoir entendre de sa part. Tellement que ç'en était gênant. Instinctivement elle plaça sa main au niveau de son écharpe et la redressa sur son nez, amusant à voir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le tissu rouge qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter affectueusement n'était pas autour de son coup. Elle feinta en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche et en profita pour tousser. Avant d'éviter le regard de son supérieur.

Levi n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et aurait prit pour menteur celui qui lui aurait dit que la jeune Mikasa pouvait avoir ce côté adorable lorsqu'elle était embarrassée. Ses mains s'agrippaient au drap de son lit comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait tenir, ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses sourcils froncés et ses cheveux toujours dans se même désordre que ce matin. Lorsqu'elle redirigea son regard vers lui, le caporal-chef se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Bouges pas" Donna-t-il comme ordre, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à Mikasa de s'exprimer

Mais c'était lui qui venait de filer comme le vent. Allait-il revenir ?

* * *

 _Putain putain putain._

Depuis quand est-ce que Levi se permettait de regarder sa subordonnée ainsi, de regarder Mikasa ainsi. Depuis quand prenait-il le temps de remarquer chaque petit détails de son visage, de ses cheveux en bazar jusqu'à ses lèvres rosies en passant par ses yeux dont le regard était indiscernable mais la plupart du temps perdus.

 _Putain._

Il arrivait même à faire en faire une description complète.

Levi n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant à cette soldate, enfin, jamais attention à ce qu'elle dégageait, à ce charme à la fois innocent comme dangereux. Bien sur, il savait que celle-ci faisait énormément parler d'elle chez la gente masculine mais son attention envers elle n'a jamais été aussi poussé qu'aujourd'hui. C'était un sentiment étrange, cette envie de toujours l'observer, de noter le moindre des gestes qu'elle faisait. Il imagina les douces lèvres de sa soldate sur les siennes, le goût qu'elles auraient, le moment qu'il savourait... si cela pouvait se produire réellement.

 _Elle est malade putain, c'est pas le moment._

Levi secoua la tête. Il trouva urgent le besoin d'aller se rafraîchir les idées et se dirigea donc vers les toilettes. Arrivant là-bas, il se dirigea vers les lavabos, se pencha la bouche entrouverte et laissa le puissant filet d'eau froide couler sur sa tête. Il en avait besoin, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distraire, encore moins si c'était par une subordonnée, encore moins si c'était par Mikasa Ackerman. Rapidement il ferma le robinet dans un demi-râle et demi-soupir, puis s'essuya le visage, ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et tirés en arrière. L'au avait glacé son sang et il se sentait déjà mieux. Reprenant ses esprits Levi se rappela qu'il avait ordonné à la soldate malade de ne pas bouger et voulu se claquer mentalement, pourquoi lui avoir dit ça si c'était pour ne pas revenir.

En sortant des toilettes deux soldats le croisèrent et s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer, mais Levi ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder qu'il avait déjà disparu de leur champ de vision. Il semblait étrangement aux bords des nerfs, et c'était rare de voir une expression aussi frustrée sur le visage de leur Caporal. Les deux soldats s'échangèrent un bref regard surpris avant d'hocher mutuellement des épaules et de continuer leur chemin.

* * *

 _C'était étrange. Il est étrange._ Pensa-t-elle, les jambes repliées sur son torse, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, observant le camp des bataillons. Son mal de tête et sa fièvre semblaient irréguliers, et au moment même où elle se trouvait, elle ne semblait pas en souffrir même si sa toux elle, était toujours aussi présente.

Aujourd'hui la jeune soldate trouvait de plus en plus étrange le comportement de son supérieur envers elle, à commencer par ce matin même où la première chose qu'elle avait vu en se réveillant était son visage penché sur le sien et ses mains déposées sur son coup nu puis maintenant lorsqu'il se permet de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de la porter malgré ses contestations ─bien qu'elle aurait aussi très bien pu le remercier; et maintenant il lui a ordonné de ne pas bouger, mais c'est lui qui n'est pas de retour. L'avait-elle contrarié ? Non, d'ailleurs leur discussion s'était terminée sur des compliments que lui avait fait Levi ─bien qu'ajouter par un reproche sur son comportement. Elle se souvint que ça l'avait gênée.

Mikasa finit part se perdre dans ses pensées. Entre se demander comment allait Eren et Armin et si elle sera bientôt apte à sortir de son lit sans que son Caporal ne vienne l'en empêcher, un bruit peu commun parvint à ses oreilles. Son ventre gargouillait, elle avait faim. La jeune soldate ne se souvenait pas avoir manger depuis hier midi. Normal.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un claquement à faire sursauter. Aucun doutes, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour ouvrir une porte d'une telle manière: Levi était de retour. Mikasa, légèrement brusquée par une telle entrée fut d'autant plus surprise de revoir pour la troisième fois dans la même journée son Caporal Chef faire intrusion dans sa chambre. Non seulement son entrée fut brutal mais à y ajouter ses grognements et insultes déformées par sa bouche qui était occuper à tenir entre ses dents une petite boite. Mikasa pu comprendre qu'entre autre qu'il reprochait le manque de compétences des soldats s'occupant des corvées ainsi que leur incapacité à être présent lorsque l'on avait besoin d'eux. Cette fois-ci ses mains n'étaient pas vide, Levi portait un plateau de nourriture.

Mikasa écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il déposa sur son lit le plateau et lui jeta la petite boite.

"T'as intérêt à ce que je me sois pas casser le cul à faire monter ton repas ici pour que tu bouffes pas." Grogna-t-il "Et t'as un medoc' à boire, c'est Hange qui te l'a filé"

Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient trempés ainsi que tirés vers l'arrière. _Il pleuvait ?_ Impossible Mikasa regardait par la fenêtre durant tout le temps où il s'était absenter et pas une seule goûte d'eau n'avait été versée par le ciel. Étrange.

"T'attends à ce que je te porte la cuillère jusqu'à la bouche aussi ?" Dit-il agacé

Le petit moment d'absence de la jeune Ackerman venait d'irriter son Caporal, finalement, elle s'arrangea dans une position assise de sorte à pouvoir placer son plateau sur ses genoux, face à son capitaine qui avait reprit cette même place sur la chaise. Mikasa se décida enfin après un claquement de langue de la par de Levi qui visiblement semblait très agacé; de se pencher sur son repas: c'était une simple assiettes de riz accompagné d'une sauce que Mikasa avait l'habitude de manger, à côté un verre d'eau. La jeune fille toussa et entama la nourriture.

Levi l'observait, visiblement c'était plus fort que lui et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait le plus la sensation d'être malade. Elle était voûtée le regard plongé dans son assiette. Elle mangeait proprement mais sans vraiment beaucoup de grâce d'ailleurs elle fit tomber une ou deux fois de la nourriture sur elle même et se salit, en même temps difficile de manger proprement quand on sait que quelqu'un nous fixe avec un regard insistant. Elle releva la tête à ce moment et le regarda un moment. Dans la plupart des races, quand deux spécimens se regardent et que l'un des deux baisse les yeux il est alors question de soumissions pour celui qui a abandonné le regarde de l'autre. Elle baissa les yeux.

Un léger rictus se dessina doucement sur le visage de Levi. Rictus qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit la jeune soldate prendre parole.

"Vous êtes gênant Caporal"

"C'est moi qui suit gênant ou toi qui es gênée."

"Les deux"

Levi haussa un sourcil, surpris par sa facilité à répondre au tac au tac sans gêne.

Mikasa cessa de manger et leva les yeux vers son Caporal-chef, une nouvelle tension électrique s'installa et cette fois-ci le regard chétif de la jeune soldate disparue pour laisser place à un regard perçant. C'était une bataille qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait perdre.

"Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour manger."

Il plissa les yeux, son arrogance commençait sérieusement à l'irriter, il claqua de la langue

"Parce que tu pourras bouger ton cul pour débarrasser peut être ? T'as pas vus dans quel désastre t'étais, et on t'appel la soldate qui vaut cent soldat c'est dans cet état que tu comptes pouvoir protéger Eren aussi ?"

Assez. Mikasa lâcha littéralement sa cuillère dans son assiette et dans un coup violent balança le plateau hors de sa vue. L'assiette se brisa en mille morceau, le riz et la soupe gisaient sur le parquet pendant que le plateau quoi qu'abîmer, se trouvait retourné au sol.

Elle était debout, dressée face à lui tel une bête qui avait sortis les griffes prête à bondir sur sa proie. La tension ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque Levi se leva à son tour, répondant à cet animal avec la même fureur dans les yeux. Maintenant Levi avait une vraie raison d'être agacé. Mikasa n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement après avoir commit un tel acte d'irrespect envers son supérieur. Soldate ou pas, Ackerman ou pas. _Elle allait payer._

"Mikasa !" Appela une voix provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce.

Eren.

* * *

 **yey, je suis assez fière de ce chapitre parce qu'il y a quelques punchlines dont je suis assez fière yo. Même si j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir gérer les changements d'humeurs des deux perso principaux de cette fic je passe du fluff au niquage de mère sans même m'en rendre compte en même temps c'est un peu ça leur caractère non ? hehe. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt ! (si ce n'est pas dans les reviews ;)) )**


	4. He realises

**! chapitre 4 enfin! je pensais pouvoir le poster plus tôt mais woh il s'est passé plein de petits trucs ceci provoquant cela + flemme que j'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre... et même une fois fait comme je n'en était pas fière j'ai préféré ne pas le poster le jour même et continuer d'y réfléchit.. sauf que j'ai finis par ne pas y toucher pendant presque trois jours... un petit blanc quoi, le problème c'est que j'ai peur que c'est fanfic par dans un cliché monumental alors que je veux prendre du temps pour développer chacun des personnages et leur sentiments (surtout qu'on a un mini triangle amoureux) mais uhhhh j'ai l'impression d'écrire un mauvais shojo et ce chapitre en est la preuve :(( mais rassurer vous j'essaierais de me rattraper dans la suite (j'éspère mdr)**

 **\+ Dans ce chapitre : 2191 mots | Rating : T**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4: He realises**

* * *

Eren était inquiet de l'état de son amie, très même. Il savait qu'elle était malade et que sa compagnie lui ferait plaisirs, mais Eren avait aussi vu la façon dont le Caporal-chef la regardait. Il avait remarqué son regard rencontrer plusieurs fois le sien. Cela l'intriguait tellement qu'il passa la moitié de la journée à se tordre l'esprit à propos de ce sujet. Armin avait lui aussi finit par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami et il lança la discussion demandant à Eren ce qui n'allait pas. Ils discutèrent une vingtaine de minutes. Eren avait plutôt du mal à exprimer ses ressentis par rapport à l'impression que donnait Levi envers Mikasa. Finalement, sous les conseils d'un sage Armin qui lui avait recommandé de ne pas y faire attention car il fallait prendre en compte l'état santé de Mikasa et qu'elle était une soldate importante aux sein de l'armée et aux yeux de tout le monde ─y comprit leur Caporal-chef Levi, Eren décida d'aller rendre visite à Mikasa.

Eren ne s'en était jamais rendus compte avant mais comme il était habitué à être accompagnée de Mikasa la plupart du temps, sa présence était comme...manquante. Un sentiment de vide avait prit place dans la tête du soldat qui marchait, pensif, vers la chambre de son amie.

Lorsqu'Eren entendit un grand fracas de l'autre côté de la porte, il frissonna et s'inquiéta encore plus. C'est là qu'il cria son prénom à travers tout l'étage. Eren hésita, une, deux secondes, puis ouvrit la porte et de toutes les choses sur lesquels il aurait pu tomber, Eren ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il la tenait dans ses bras comme s'il tenait la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre. Il l'a regardait comme si elle était la personne la plus importante sur Terre. Elle était magnifique dans ses bras. Ses cheveux emmêlés, son visage en sueur, ses yeux qui refusaient de se fermer malgré la douleur de la migraine soudaine, ses joues rougies par la chaleur de son corps et ses lèvres rosés entrouvertes.

Tout en faisant son possible pour tenir la jeune Ackerman correctement et l'empêcher de s'évanouir de nouveau Levi jeta un regard à l'intrus qui venait de s'introduire dans la pièce:

"Putain" pensa-t-il à voix haute "manquait plus que le gosse se la ramène"

Il ne vit aucune réaction de la part du soldat alors qu'il voyait très bien qu'il avait du mal avec Mikasa dans ses bras

"la putain de toi Eren bouge ton cul, viens l'aider"

Soudainement Eren se ressaisit et sortit de son étrange état ou plus rien ne lui semblait audible et vint aider le Caporal à allonger Mikasa doucement sur le lit. Une fois ceci fait, Eren remarqua le plateau, l'assiette et le plat brisés au sol, il comprit d'où était venu le fracas et hésita avant de poser la question

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Eren entendit Levi Inspirer.

"Elle a feinté en voulant se lever"

"Et avant ?"

"Comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, ton amie à du trouver amusant de casser une assiette et de gâcher de la bouffe"

"Ah...Eren"

Les deux soldats se retournèrent simultanément vers la voix qui venait d'appeler l'un deux entre deux toussotements. C'était Mikasa. De la même manière que ce matin, Eren se dirigea vers son amie et ─encore une fois; sans faire attention il heurta son capitaine qui resta en retraite, haussant simplement un sourcil, Levi pensa que c'était une mauvaise habitude que le jeune soldat venait de prendre.

Le Caporal-chef les observait du coin de l'œil, ou plutôt, il les observait tout court, en particulier Mikasa, il surveillait ses gestes, sa façon de s'adresser à Eren. La façon dont elle le regardait était complètement différente de la manière dont elle regardait Levi. Son regard était adoucit, apaisé, ses lèvres formant presque un timide sourire rassurant ─malgré son étant peu rassurant. C'était en la voyant ainsi avec le demi-titan que Levi comprit qu'elle ne le regarderait jamais ainsi. De toutes façons... Ce n'était pas comme Mikasa **devrait** le faire ? Elle est sa subordonnée et lui son capitaine n'est-ce pas ? Un capitaine **n'a pas** à regarder ses officiers de la sorte. Levi le savait et pourtant cet étrange sentiment qu'il ne saurait qualifier le démangeait.

Il connaissait Mikasa comme une soldate réservée et complexe qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à très peu de personnes. Encore moins quand celle-ci était celle qui avait blessée son ami. Mais lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était mit à agir ainsi. Elle était dans un sale état ─et celui-ci s'aggravait de jours en jours; pourtant il trouvait toujours cette étincelle dans ses yeux, cette fureur mélangée à de la frustration. La façon dont elle l'avait fixer avant qu'Eren n'entre le rendait fou, ses yeux brûlaient. Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour lui répondre sur sa remarque mais même si Levi savait que cette fille était une soldate aux qualités plus que remarquables, son corps lui n'en reste pas moins celui d'un humain, et celui-ci sembla perdre le contrôle de ses jambes et elle feinta une nouvelle fois, tombant dans ses bras.

Levi ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même: elle le passionnait, elle lui ressemblait tellement dans certains aspects.

Reportant son attention sur la vie réel, Levi remarqua que la jeune soldate était au bord du sommeil. Et elle était adorable. _Sale gosse_ , pensa-t-il . Puis les yeux du Caporal-chef constatèrent les dégâts qu'avait provoquée la jeune soldate, il remarqua que le médicament qu'il lui avait passé était miraculeusement intacte, la boite échappa de peu à la nourriture à côté. Levi se pencha et ramassa la boite avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Faut lui faire boire son medoc, je reviens"

La minute d'après il était de retour avec un nouveau verre d'eau dans la main. Sans attendre il fit diluer le petit sachet contenant un mélange de plantes qui d'après les dire d'Hange guérissaient en générale des maladies tel que le rhume ou la fièvre. Levi s'approcha du lit de la jeune soldate et la redressa doucement en plaçant sa main derrière son dos, sans avoir besoin de l'ordonner cette fois-ci Eren aida aussi en lui faisant boire le médicament. Mikasa semblait être dans un état où elle ne savait différencier la réalité du sommeil, elle peina à comprendre le fait qu'on venait de lui faire avaler quelque chose mais son corps se tortilla après avoir avalé sous le goût amère des plantes. Si Mikasa n'aurait pas été malade, Eren en aurait presque rit tellement son geste était à la fois adorable et ridicule. Puis Levi laissa sa tête retomber sur son coussin.

"Um... Caporal... Je compte rester un peu avec Mikasa" Dit Eren après avoir déposé le verre sur la table de nuit

Levi haussa les sourcils, pourquoi avait-il besoin de le lui dire.

"Etendus, c'est donc à toi que je confie la mission de nettoyer ses conneries"

Eren acquiesça. Levi quitta la pièce.

Le jeune soldat resté aux côtés de son amie se posait un tas de questions

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pus faire tout les deux..." Soupira-t-il en voyant les dégâts au sol.

D'ailleurs l'esprit d'Eren toujours aussi tordus finit par se poser des questions de plus en plus indiscrètes et déplacés , surtout à propos de son Caporal-Chef. C'est vrai, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Que faisait-il avec Mikasa? Son esprit fusa de toutes sortes de questions jusqu'à atteindre les plus obscènes. Eren secoua la tête se convainquant que son Caporal n'était pas de ce genre et était quelqu'un d'honnête, propre et droit. _Mais quand même.._.

Eren lança un regard à son amie endormie, et comprit alors pourquoi est-ce que Levi l'avait regardé d'une telle manière ce matin: Mikasa était un magnifique désastre. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ─et en l'occurrence ici malade; sa beauté était encore plus soulignée. Ses joues rougies étaient vraiment...vraiment...

Un râle de frustration s'échappa de la gorge d'Eren. Et dire que Levi l'avait remarqué avant lui alors qu'il l'a connaissait depuis plus de sept ans... C'est vrai ça, Eren est celui qui connait le plus et depuis le plus longtemps Mikasa, c'était lui qu'il l'avait sauvé. Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau sentiment étrange... Mais plutôt que de continuer de se torturer l'esprit ainsi, il décida de profiter du moment et de poser sa tête délicatement près de celle de Mikasa et se dit que lui aussi pouvait se reposer.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent et la santé de la jeune Ackerman s'empira, elle se réveillait désormais très peu de temps et retombait très vite dans un sommeil profond, par conséquent elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus. Sa température corporelle était instable et son cas commença sérieusement à inquiéter le reste de l'armée. Eren avait prit pour décision de dorénavant passer les nuits dans la même pièce qu'elle pour être alerté lorsqu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ou qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Depuis le jour de l'incident, Eren ne croisait plus aussi fréquemment Levi et lorsque ça arrivait ils ne s'échangeaient aucune parole. Eren était trop préoccuper par l'état de santé de son amie et Levi devait aussi s'occuper des dossiers de plus en plus abondants que lui confiait Erwin. Depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait plus trouver le temps d'aller rendre visite à Mikasa. Pourtant, Malgré le fait que bien qu'il le cachait, Levi était lui aussi inquiet pour sa soldate.

C'est pour cela qu'un soir, après le couvre-feu, Levi décida de voir comment est-ce que la jeune Ackerman se portait. Il se glissa discrètement sans pour autant se cacher à l'étage et rejoint la chambre de la dite Mikasa. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Aucune idée. Il était au courant qu'Eren avait "déménager" dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle guérisse. Levi entra dans la chambre qu'il ne trouva pas fermer. Quel idiot. Pensa-t-il à propos d'Eren. Ses yeux s'étant habituer à la nuit et à l'éclairage de la lune, il distinguait assez le lieu pour voir qu'Eren avait installé un matelas près du lit ou dormait Mikasa.

Après avoir esquissés quelques pas dans la pièce, la jeune malade bougea, à en surprendre le Caporal car celui-ci n'avait pourtant pas fait de bruits indiscrets. Il la vit placer une main devant sa bouche et Levi comprit. Il s'empressa de saisir la bassine qu'avait Eren à côté de lui et la déposa sous la tête de la jeune soldate qui s'était penché par-dessus le lit. Levi lui tint les cheveux s'assurant qu'elle ne les salisses pas et la laissa faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Eren est un gros débile. Pensa-t-il encore une fois, la pauvre semblait vraiment souffrir dans cet état et son ami qui s'était pourtant installé dans sa chambre pour la surveillée était incapable de placer la bassine au bon endroit. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle eu à peine le temps de redresser la tête pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus qu'elle ne sentit plus le lit sous elle.

De nouveau Levi la portait, d'un manière différente cette fois-ci, de sorte à ne pas la blesser, il porta à l'aide de son bras gauche ses jambes et à l'aide de son bras droit sa tête. Mikasa ne dit mot et se laissa faire, trop malade pour dire quoi que ce soit. Levi décida de l'accompagner jusqu'aux douches, mais celui-ci se rappela qu'elles étaient fermés pendant le couvre-feu

"Merde..." Et il maudit le couvre-feu

Levi décida alors que la meilleure solution était de l'amener dans ses quartiers se débarbouiller la-bàs.

* * *

 **j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est un chapitre brouillon ficelé au hasard, j'arrête d'être pessimiste ! j'espère au moins que la lecture vous a plu!**

 **review & co sont toujours la bienvenue !**


End file.
